


Haven

by Myfantasyocs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nichole realizes she has feelings for Cullen





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Nichole was amused by the rumors of her so called “crush” on Cullen. The idea was ridiculous. He was her best friend. Her attractive best friend. But he was still her friend. Nichole was convinced that any strong emotions she felt for him was the fact that he was just because she was constantly endangered. She was bound to be a little emotional. But when he grabbed her hand before she left the Chantry, she knew that she was wrong.

“What about you and your survival?”

Nichole couldn’t answer, she couldn’t even face him. Afraid that he would be able to see or hear how hard she had fallen for him. “Maybe you will find a way. To surprise it somehow.” Nichole wondered briefly if she should tell him. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t even know if he felt the same. He would probably just say he felt the same out of pity. Since she’s going to die. And to be honest she knew the answer. He didn’t she was just the weird, awkward person he befriended out of pity. So instead of telling him her feelings, she left without even glancing at him.


End file.
